


Pillow Talk

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of pillow research, cuddles, and natural intimacy. And then some more pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon prompt: _Kurt/Blaine, pillow!_ So naturally this turned into lots of cuddling. Originally posted to my tumblr [here](http://regala-electra.tumblr.com/post/24174286304/anon-prompt-kurt-blaine-pillow).

Cooper gives him the idea, though Blaine decides to modify it.

After all, Blaine’s not sure how Kurt would react to getting an overly large pillow depiction of Blaine’s face. For Blaine, he’s quite taken to shoving the weirdly distorted Cooper face pillow in a guest room closet. However, it does start making him think of getting a personalized pillow for Kurt’s New York City apartment. NYADA be damned, his boyfriend is going to the city he’s been dreaming of, and he’ll need more than monogrammed towels to add to the décor.

He goes on Etsy to look at silkscreen pillows, maybe thinking of commissioning someone to create one that perfectly encapsulates everything about his love for Kurt without it being tacky. Blaine gets a little distracted by pillows in the shape of bowties with different patterns on them (the possibilities are endless) but talks himself out of buying them because he has no need for throw pillows. He does bookmark the pages for later viewing though.

His initial research is kind of forgotten when Blaine’s thrown on his own regular pillows as Kurt presses down over him, sucking a punishing kiss into the back of his neck that is so destined to become a hickey. His pants are unbuckled and half-tugged down his hips and Kurt, his voice a little desperate, asks if this is okay and Blaine wonders why Kurt even needs to ask at this point. He doesn’t even have words to affirm it’s total _okay-ness_ , relying on sounds and relishing at how shameless they’re being.

Kurt is the best boyfriend ever so he totally gets the message.

Somehow clothes are shoved out of the way, there’s the familiar snap of the lube opening and he pushes up while Kurt bears down. There’s no technical penetration, it’s fast and dirty and leaves Blaine so thoroughly fucked out, he’s happy to take a drowsy rest in his bed after they strip out of their now messy clothes. Kurt’s arm is splayed across his back and his right leg nudging between both of Blaine’s legs as they cool off.

Blaine reaches awkwardly behind his shoulder to pat at Kurt’s hand.

“We did awesome.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans, voice a little fuzzy. Blaine kind of loves that Kurt’s the one who gets the most exhausted after sex. “Can we nap for a little longer?”

“I’m going to buy you the best pillow ever.”

“What?”

“So you’ll think of me in New York.”

“Blaine, you don’t need a pillow to make me think about you in bed.” Kurt’s too relaxed post-sex to attempt to take back the confirmation that Blaine’s a regular feature in his fantasies but he does flick Blaine’s side. “Stop smirking, you know what I mean.”

“But you’d get to sleep every night thinking about me and how that’s my pillow you’re sleeping on.”

“Possessive,” Kurt says, after a pause.

“But romantic, right?”

“Of course. I don’t need anything from you, Blaine. Just you.”

“Kurt Hummel, that is in the top ten most amazing things you’ve ever said to me.”

“Only top ten?”

“You’ve said some pretty incredible things.”

“Mmm,” Kurt says, vaguely agreeing, dropping a warm kiss on Blaine’s shoulder. He nips a little at the skin making Blaine shiver. “Maybe I’m buttering you up so I get to be in control of the decorating when we live together.”

Blaine’s belly does a familiar swoop, which he’s noted as the Kurt Hummel Effect. “There are other ways you can persuade me. For the record.”

“Nap first. The powers of my persuasion later.”

“I can’t wait for when we get to have our own bed.” It’s mushy but it’s true.

Kurt’s arm dips down to his waist and he tugs him into a brief one-armed hug. Then he smacks Blaine’s ass. “Nap. Seriously. And don’t worry, I have multiple design plans for our eventual apartment together.”

“I bookmarked some neat throw pillows,” Blaine mumbles happily, feeling Kurt’s smile curl against his skin before they begin to drift off together.


End file.
